What Little Remains
by KomatheSoap
Summary: In the near future, sixteen year old Feliciano Vargas is sentenced to twenty years of labor for a crime he didn't commit. Along the way he, and his older brother, will meet an odd-ball group of strangers and together try to topple the corrupt system that has ruled them for years.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Hey guys, Komathesoap here! So, sorry for the long absence, but lately with schoolwork and an uncooperative computer, I haven't had much time to do shit. Also I'm really lazy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Anywho, after re-reading this story, I realized how a lot of characters were super OOC, so I'm redoing it. Currently, this chapter is a piece of shit, but I need something to replace my old first chapter with, so I'll make this chapter at some point also./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Guilty!" The words rang in Lovino's ears, but it didn't feel...real to him at all. No. No way. This can't... He was fully incapable of forming a coherent sentence with his thoughts. No. The room was spinning, Lovino's legs shook and threatened to give out from the weight of it all. He leaned ever so-slightly forward and braced his forearms over the metal desk in front of himself to keep steady. A hard chair sat behind the male, but he didn't trust his own body to move from it's standing position. No. To his left, Lovino saw his younger brother Feliciano, begin to comprehend what the judge had just announce as well. Unlike his brother, eighteen year old Feliciano Vargas had still been sitting in his own chair when the decision was told, whereas Lovino stood. Feliciano's face scrunched up, and he quickly buried his head in his arms sitting atop the desk. Even so, his brother could tell he was sobbing as his shoulder violently rose and fell. The twenty one year old had little time or patience needed to try and console the sobbing so Lovino turned his head back to front of the room. There sat the black-clothed figure atop a rather menacing-looking metal protrusion poking up from the floor. No./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No! Wait I-" At the cry of his dearest friend, Lovino Vargas' head once again turned, this time to see Antonio fighting to get out of his seat amidst others in a gallery of sorts, against two menacing guards. It was then that he realized that he couldn't hear well. It felt as though his ears had been plugged with cotton or something of the sort. Every voice-even Antonio's-fell on mute. No. No way. The room was spinning, or maybe it was the brunet that was spinning. Did he have a fever? His forehead felt hot, but he couldn't reach up a hand to check. Lovino felt lightheaded. Why couldn't everything stop with the horrid spinning? This can't-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Lovino and Feliciano Vargas are hereby sentenced to twenty years of labor at The Farm! Court dismissed!" Lovino's ears had resumed working correctly just as what he dreaded hearing was announced. The sound of a gavel rang in the room. No. No way. That's not-we're innocent! We didn't kill anyone!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Wait! Hey let me go!" Antonio continued to wrestle with guards, Feliciano continued sobbing, and Lovino didn't dare move./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"No. It was all he could think as his wrists were handcuffed behind his back by a police officer. No. This is a mistake. He wanted to say something as he was shoved forward, walking to the big metal double doors that lead outside. This can't be happening! He walked past Antonio, who looked to him with pleading green eyes. 'Don't go.' His look seemed to say, but Lovino had noy say in the matter. He was a tad bit glad that Antonio was no longer fighting with the guards./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll get you out of there!" He called as Lovino walked right past him, head forever forwards. To some, it may have seemed an action of rudeness, though it was really due to the fact that Lovino believed looking to his left, to make eye contact with his boyfriend, would send him over the edge. He would begin bawling in the middle of the courtroom, and would loose what little part of himself managed to keep the rest together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"This has to be a dream, right?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Yes! So, I apologize for the big absence. Finals are-sadly-a thing, and that means a bunch of studying to remember shit you learned at the beginning of the year and taking a bunch of huge fucking tests over things you will never need or use or think about ever again as an adult./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Feliciano cried softly as he rode next to his brother inside of the cop car as two guards drove them in complete silence along a dirt rode. Lovino was crying, too, the boy knew. However, the oldest brother was facing his window, watching the scenery flash past./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"How did it come to this? He wondered sadly. Not even a week ago everything was perfect. Antonio was even planning on proposing to Lovino soon, but now we're here. It's all so unfair! The more he thought, the more Feliciano felt himself cry. He dreaded the car's stop once they reached their destination. Twenty years. For a man not yet that old, and another just that, twenty years was at least twenty too many, especially due to the fact that they had done nothing wrong./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They had been bakers, for crying out loud! Ever since their grandfather had died seven years earlier, the two of them had rented out space under Antonio's parents and opened a small bakery. Antonio's parents had been fishermen though, and were lost in a violent storm three years prior. Since then, Antonio was forced from his rather easy and laid back like to take long boating trips himself to catch fish and make his own money./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"That was all gone, though. Nights sitting around a table eating and laughing, the excitement when Antonio came back from a fishing trip, and baking bread with Lovino, all gone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Oh, why couldn't it all just be one big nightmare?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Feliciano was tired. Ever since they'd been arrested, both boys had received very little sleep. As soon as the brunet realized that, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He yawned. Thinking about how tired he actually was made him even more tired. Slowly, the boy felt himself drift to sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oi." A voice said quietly, nudging Feliciano's left shoulder. "Get up." If Feliciano had previously thought that he was back at home, the cold metal handcuffs he felt on his wrists shattered that image. It didn't take long to remember everything. His heart dropped like a pound of bricks to as low as it could figuratively fall. No! He realized something else as well. The car had stopped. His butt hurt from sitting on the hard seats for...he wasn't sure how long. It was dark on the other side of his eyelids, but Feliciano wasn't sure if that meant it was dark, or if the car had just stopped somewhere in the shade./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oi!" Lovino's voice loudly whispered. "Wake the hell up!" He pushed his younger brother harder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""'M up." The auburn haired male mumbled with a yawn. Why couldn't it all just be fake? Why couldn't he be back when everything was okay?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""The sit up and look awake." The brunette said quietly. Feliciano nodded idly, letting out a yawn and removing his head from where it had been against the back of one of the police's seats. The boy yawned once more, and blinked tired tears out of the corners of his eyes. It was dark outside, and meh were no longer inside the car? But where had they- before Feliciano could finish the thought, he saw the two of them in front of a rather large metal building, illuminated by light seeping through an open doorway, with a stranger sanding in between the two. The three seemed to be talking. His stomach clenched, despair wiggled it's way into his chest, and he could barely breathe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"That building was the Farm!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"So yeah, favorite and follow and review and shit if you liked the story, because everybody likes positive feedback! Also, if you find any typos or anything really that bothers you or something, let me know because constructive criticism is also appreciated! Last thing: Wine my computer is still being a massive asshole, I am doing everything on a different device that for some reason doesn't let me use italics, so I am working on that, but until I sort it out, thoughts will be scattered into ghe story and looks hella out of place. Sorry!/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Oh God./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Feliciano felt his exhaustion from being abruptly woken up fade completely as he looked up at the menacing building. It spread across the lush, tree-covered landscape like a big ugly scar. It extended as wide as Feliciano could see, and was around eleven stories tall. Lights set in increments along the outside wall illuminated the ground below where they hung, just barely. Feliciano turned to his brother at his side, needing something else to look at./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lovino was looking out his window again, even though they were no longer moving. He was shaking, only barely though. The younger brother opened his mouth, thinking of how to start a conversation, but gave up after being unable to do so./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It was all because of the War of 2023, seventy one years earlier. Thanks to that, 1/8 of the Earth became uninhabitable, and 1/3 of the population was wiped out. Despite the drastic drop in population, food and housing became an issue, and a new system was implemented for criminals. That system brought with it the Farms, large areas where criminals would serve a maximum of twenty years harvesting and planting crops. A life of hard labour was not something that either weak Vargas boy had looked forward to./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"This can't be happening./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He knew that what was happening was no longer a dream. It was reality. It was his reality. Even so, he didn't want to have to face it. No, he couldn't face it. This reality was too overwhelming, too wrong. It was too scary./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He watched the two police men out of the corner of his eye as they turned from the lit doorway and headed back to the car./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Lovino!" He whispered to his brother in a horrified tone. "They're coming."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"God please, have it be a mistake. Let them apologize, send us back home, please let those evenings by the fire place and days of food fights not have to end yet!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The older brother didn't look from the window as the two men approached. They drew closer, and the taller of the two walked over to Lovino's side, while the younger-looking one went to Feliciano. In unison, they opened the doors on either side. The younger Italian swallowed the horrified bile in his throat and got himself out of the car. The man slammed the door behind him and grabbed onto Feliciano's right arm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His knees shook as he was escorted past the car and ever towards the doorway of the Farm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It was warm, he noted. Almost too warm. His hair clung to his neck, and his white T-shirt and shorts clung to him due to sweat. He hadn't noticed he was sweating. The night gave no safety from the hot and humid climate. What would it be like in the middle of the day, with the sun bearing down on him?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Feliciano stumbled as he hurried along the uneven path, heading towards what would most likely be his grave. The door to the building stayed open and bathed in light, but the figure inside of it was gone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It felt almost surreal. Walking into the air conditioned building with a dirty grey carpet and cement walls. Past cells the size of large living rooms filled with around five people sleeping on bunk beds that ran across the left-most wall. They were much bigger than he'd expected, bigger even than the house the brothers had lived in with their parents before it happened. On the wall to the left of each cell was a plate with a name like Cell A-1 or B-6. The hallway reached to C-9 and came to a metal door with a scanner and keypad next to it. The guard holding the youngest sibling let go of him and walked up to it, assuming that he wouldn't run. He was right. Even if Feliciano had tried, the door to the Farm had close automatically and required a key card of sorts to get back out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"In fact, all of the doors in and out of the Farm needed key cards-held only by guards and other workers-to open, as well as a four digit number, finger print scan, and face scan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The door at the end of the hall opened and Feliciano walked through the door, where the guard grabbed his arms behind his back once again, and led him into a large circular room with doors plastered along the walls. Each one was made of metal and had a keypad and scanner. There were eight doors in all, and the brothers were ushered into the one to their right. It was a much shorter hallway, with less cells on the walls, and a wooden door at the end as opposed to a metal one. They were lead nine cells in, and stopped in front of cell Z-9. The last one. The barred door was unlocked by Feliciano's guard once again and pulled open, and the boys pushed inside, hand cuffs still on. The door slammed shut, was locked again, and the hallway light was turned off. Immediately the boys were thrust into complete and utter darkness./p 


End file.
